brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Bricki Newsletter
Since a large amount of the rather important aspects of Brickipedia, such as FA and GA nominations, forums, and rights requests all get a fairly small amount of attention, I'd like to propose that we create Bricki Newsletter, sent out every other week (or something like that), which will serve the purpose of keeping everyone up to date with what's going on in the various areas I've mentioned above. I'd be quite happy to write it, but I would need someone else to make a bot to deliver it. So... Thoughts? :I don't have the time to look it up right now, but I think we already had a forum on something like this. 18:43, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Found it. It would appear to have been successful, but nothing actually happened. :/ :::You have to discuss something at least twice for it to be done round here (Or, just don't tell anyone and do it yourself, that works. (Or, get me to make the forum so only one person reads it, and just say it passed)). - CJC 20:17, April 11, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, this is the third time it's been proposed. I made a BAG request right after the most recent one, it got ignored. 22:21, April 11, 2012 (UTC) *Then what are we waiting for? :P (I completely forgot about this, I was relying on Zero's blogs to keep me up to date with things I'd missed. They're very good though.) - 22:27, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ** Maybe someone else should make the same request- BAG don't seem to like me since they respond to other users within 15 minutes but still haven't responded to a 5 month old request of mine... :D 00:34, April 12, 2012 (UTC) *** I'm not BAG, but I could do it. **** Thanks :) What do you need- just a list of users and a template to stick on the talk pages? 08:36, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ***** If it's too much of a hassle or problem to mail the letters by bot I'd be happy to mail them myself so to say. I'd also be happy to create the template for the newsletter etc... 11:30, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ****** It's not that hard. Just a very simple script I would run once a week (or at whatever interval we wanted). * I'm pretty sure I was going to do it at one point, but I asked for info, and didn't get any from anyone... or then I ran into PC issues, anyway, if there is a more urgent BAG request, talk page/emailUser me and I'll get onto it, oh and by the way, I'm still up for running this bot if no one else can do it fairly simply. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 13:36, April 12, 2012 (UTC) * I'm already doing one weekly so I can do this one too if needs be. [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 13:43, April 12, 2012 (UTC) * Just written a script that will do it for us. (Lcawte, is it ok if I do this one?) ** Send me a copy of the script, and I'll BAG approve it for you... there is already a script to do this, its just using add_text.py, but I'd love to see an alternative... --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 10:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC) * I'm working on the actual template that will be left on talk pages. You can find it here. Feed back would be greatly appreciated. 10:33, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ** That's awesome SKP! [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 10:57, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ** Nice. Can we compact it a little, making if a bit less tall? Oh, and, when you're done, could you copy it over to ? ***I've shortened it and made it into a template and put the necessary code onto template . 14:28, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ****Awesome. **This is my plan for the template structure: Each edition is put in a subpage of , and transcluded onto . The bot places on each page, resulting in a transclusion of that editions blog. Pages People Please keep discussing above. Feel free to add yourself if you'd be happy to write it, ect. * NXT - Mailing by bot * SKP - Mailing by hand, editing and writing * Lcawte - Mailing by bot * Prisisorzero - writing * Cligra - Writing * FB100Z - Editing * Captain Jag - Editing and writing * Nighthawk- Editing and writing * Czech - Writing and editing * Agent Charge - Editing Things to be decided * How regularly? * Does everybody who wants to write it together, do we take turns, shall just one peron write it all the time? * How big should it be? * Exactly what things do we want in it? * I think it should be every other week, just one person writing, and not too big. ** Daily, weekly or fortnightly and should be written by a small team of 2 or 3 people, one person is not enough, because its easy for one person to forget and go inactive for example... --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 13:33, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ***I'd say weekly but Lcawte has made an important point, one person can't write this every time on their own. 13:38, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ****Yeah. Good point. ****Per Lcawte and SKP. *****Competly agree with Lcawte as I forget quite a lot in my blogs as KoN pointed out before [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 17:47, April 13, 2012 (UTC) * Anyway, I think it should probably include all C1 and FA article nominations, all current rights requests, all currently active forums, possibly a link to the latest news blog, and, at the beginning of the month, possibly some info about our latest logo, FA, and BOtM. It should probably have some more, but I'm not sure what it should be... * I've noticed the list being set up is opt-in. Shouldn't we get a list of active users and have a link to the page for them to opt-out, like BrickPost used to be? After all, if they don't see all the forums we're trying to draw attention to by doing the newsletter, it's unlikely they're going to come across this forum either, let alone read it and find the sign-up link. Content- everything Cligra's said, plus a section for QCG reviews- would it be possible to have a second list for QCG members, or by putting QCG at the end of their name in signup, they'd get an extra section of the newsletter? 00:10, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Per NHL waited a long time to say that [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 09:10, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm still waiting to say that :P 09:40, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ** OK. Perhaps users with 500+ edits and edited in last 91 days (that's the only number of days I can get). 500 sounds a lot, but from , it sounds about right to me. * But should we include anything else, chat bans always seem to be a favourite on my blog so I reckon they're a must, like someone said earlier about the monthly logo and oTMs. But do we add gossip into it or just keep it solely forum based and not chat and blog based? [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 10:57, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ** I don't see how listing blocked users helps with anything, except for maybe making some people feel good if they don't like the blocked user. Isn't the newsletter trying to make users to get involved around the wiki so we can ge things done? Seems that having this would encourage more squabbles more than anything half-productive. 09:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) *I'd be happy to send out a few/write a beta. -- 02:21, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Weekly. 20:48, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Writing Everybody who's agreed to write it (SKP, Prisorzero, Cligra, Nighthawk, and Czech) needs to get together to make a first edition at Template:Newsletter/edition_1. If you want to sort out a system of writing yourselves, please do. (oh and can you 5 just let me know here when you see this) * Read it. Perhaps we could take it in turns to write an issue every week or perhaps each user takes care of one part of the issue? Suggestions and thoughts please? :) 20:41, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ** Read it (and added my name to the list above). Have begun working on it. 21:02, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ** @SKP both sound ok. *Scroll down to see my one. -- 02:12, April 18, 2012 (UTC) **Looks Good! [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 03:07, April 19, 2012 (UTC) *'Can I suggest we don't use automatic forums?' Much as they're lovely, if you for example, miss an edition of the newsletter or two, and want to see what's gone on in the past few weeks, the forum section will have automatically updated and you will see the newest ones, not the ones you've missed. Also, at present we have, say 5 forums on the automatic list. Sometimes we have 8 active forums, and sometimes only 3, so automatic forums will either miss some off, or include not-really-relevent ones. Perhaps a manual list of all the current active forums could be put on a day or two before the newsletter goes out. ** Good idea. I'll support that. [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 02:58, April 19, 2012 (UTC) T minus zero From now on, the newsletter will be delivered fortnightly (this can be changed), starting (probably) the day after tomorrow.